csofandomcom-20200223-history
Human Scenario
Human Scenario is the second Scenario mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Human Scenario depicts the battle between the players and a huge group of computer-controlled human soldiers called Vanguard troop. The players have to survive their attacks and complete the given mission. One of them is annihilate a number of enemies in the given time while the other is reaching a targeted area. The enemies will carry weapons and will shoot on sight. The players are able to use Battle Revival, Round Retry, Emergency Medicine and Sentry gun items. In this mode, the player should use weapons with high rate of fire, good firepower and accuracy. Players should take note that all battles are usually middle to long range fights. Storyline Desert Storm= After we have obtained the sample of Phobos corpse from the unidentified facility, our troops started to transport it to the headquarters. We have decided to take a roundabout way through the desert for a safer route. While traveling in the desert, a large scale of fire started to rain above our head in a sudden. Due to this sudden attack, we need to find cover quickly and hide ourselves in the nearby ruined place to ensure the safety of the samples. Even with a glance, we could notice that enemies are coming in armies with lots of elite soldiers with huge airborne weapons. They were not zombies! Who are they? - From the diary of transportation support troop commanding officer, 'Victor' |-| Hellfire= Gentleman, you guys had really done a good job until now. They are already heading back but, they will definitely come back soon as the samples are still with us. But, we have a good news! I've got a contact with the third army at the Desert Storm operating area. They have defeated the enemy's airborne weapon, Comanche and retrieved the record machine. The record machine might need some time to analyze but at least they have found out that the enemy's name is Vanguard Contact. The third army is now planning to pass through the cities occupied by Vanguard Contact, thus they will be joining us soon. Gentleman, let's pray together for their safety so that they can join us. Tomorrow, we will fight against these enemies together with our comrades. - A briefing record from commanding officer, Victor |-| Mosque= The dark river is flowing like it is going to swallow everything. Has the transportation troop led by the Commander Victor escaped safely? I have never regretted applying for this mission, so that i can stayed here sniping enemies that tried to cross the river. I believe that my comrades who have applied this mission will have the same thought as me. No one will ever get to cross the river with us around! - From some soldier's diary who has received the Order of Military Merit in the future. |-| Blaze= Norman, by the time you read this letter with your colleagues, I will be on the train with 'Blaze'. I'm sorry. Anyway, I've ignored the rule from our mercenary. You may want to accept the request from Vanguard Contact, however, my opinion is different. I can't tell you the reason right now but I won't come back without any result. This is because I have planned to negotiate with the government to gain financial resources which is bigger than Vanguard Contact. Trust me like you always do... Then, I'll tell you more about it when I'm back after dealing with this... - From a leader of multinational mercenary 'Red Lizard', Jim |-| Sidewinder= We might be annihilated due to the sudden attack from Drone during the airplane transportation if not for Red Lizard 'Jim', who allow us to ride onto the Blaze. Secret reports were obtained that 'Norman', the guy 'Jim' trusted the most, has betrayed the mercenary. 'Jim' looked very anxious after he heard that his base camp has been attacked. We have decided to leave early as we had to transport the samples safely. We will, hence, reorganize our remaining support troops and dispatch them to the base camp. - From the diary of the transportation supply troop commanding officer, 'Victor' ''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' case reports Desert Storm= While the Investigation Team was fighting against zombies and bosses, the Transport Team was carrying the Sample of Prototype Phobos across the desert. On their way, they were attacked by unknown enemies who had both elite soldiers and air weapons. Victor decided they had better split up into two groups. The group who were carrying the Sample retreated to the back, and the other group had to fight against the enemies. Surprisingly, they also brought a Comanche to attack, but troops succeeded to destroy it by securing the abandoned building. |-| Hellfire= After severe combat in a sandstorm, Victor learned the origin of the unknown enemies. He heard through a Comanche Record Device that the enemies were from the Vanguard Company. However, Victor knew that engaging against a munitions corporation would be a suicidal act... So, his troops escaped the combat zone, re-equipped themselves, and started their journey to request back up. After destroying a Comanche, the 3rd Squad tried to break through to the occupied city to join the main troops. But rumor has it that there is a parent company behind them. They are involved in a lot of illegal activities, like funding terrorists. They have been upgraded with top technology. As a result, their vitality and firepower have been increased substantially. It seems as though Dr. Rex left the Vanguard Company right after he finished his job. |-| Mosque= Their fighting led them into a ruins. They tried their best to fight against the Vanguard Company, but they couldn't beat their firepower. HQ instantly sent a cargo helicopter upon Victor's back up request, but they needed enough time to carry the samples securely. Several soldiers volunteered to complete the mission. They risked themselves to protect the samples while fighting against the Vanguard Company. With their sacrifices, troops were able to deliver the samples securely to the chopper. 'Airstrikes' :Main article: Airstrike. Airstrike can be called if the player's airstrike is fully recharged (Cooldown: 60 seconds). The airstrike can be executed by aiming at a point and pressing the button. The airstrikes are homing missiles and can be upgraded to increase the number of missiles launched and damage dealt. 'Health regeneration' Human Scenario was updated with a new "Health Regeneration" system. Upgrading of health points was removed and the regeneration of health was implemented instead to further balance the gameplay. The Health Points and Armor Points are not visible in the player screen. Players are allowed to buy Kevlar but it will wear out after a few shots, hence the players have to rebuy afterwards. Other than that, there are indications of health status for players' reference. A blood red screen overlay; bloodstains will appear on players' screen. The more bloodstains there are, the lower the player's health. The player affected will have to quickly hide themselves and wait for health regeneration to execute or they will have to wait for 60 seconds (less than 60 seconds if recently joined) to respawn. Hp01.png|An indication that the player has roughly 75% health Hp02.png|Ditto, roughly 50% Hp03.png|Ditto, roughly 25% Compatible maps The Vanguards Regular Rare *Drone - Only appears in Blaze and assists Osprey in attacking the players. It is equipped with only a single Gatling gun. Boss Comanche= Comanche - The boss of Desert Storm and Hellfire. It is equipped with 20mm Gatling guns and 70mm missile launchers. |-| Osprey= Osprey - The boss of Blaze. It transports a dozen of Drones in every several seconds. This boss does not attack the player. |-| Goliath= Goliath - A boss that appears in Sidewinder. Goliath is a huge robot with deadly Gatling guns, missile launchers and flamethrower. Flamethrowers are used to clear players in the building, missiles are used to to engage players on the rooftop and Gatling guns are used to eliminate players outside the building. |-| New weapons Walther WA2000= :Main article: Walther WA2000. Walther WA2000 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that fires 12 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It does high damage and can kill with 1 shot but heavy weight. |-| Barrett M95= :Main article: M95. Barrett M95 is a bolt-action anti-material sniper rifle that is fed with 5 rounds of .50 BMG. It does very high damage especially to armored enemies. |-| AI AS50= :Main article: AS50. Accuracy International AS50 is a semi-automatic anti-material sniper rifle that is fed with 5 rounds of .50 BMG. It does high damage to armored enemies. |-| M136 AT4= :Main article: M136 AT4. M136 AT4 is an 84mm unguided, portable, single-shot recoilless smoothbore anti-tank weapon. |-| AT4-CS= :Main article: AT4-CS. AT4-CS ('''A'nti-'T'''ank Model '''4 C'onfined S'pace) is an anti-vehicle weapon that is fed with 84mm rocket. It does very high damage especially to bosses and magnitude explode on contact. |-| New items Sentry gun :Main article: Sentry gun. '''Sentry gun can be equipped by the players to guard down a site to shoot enemies. It has weak health power but very effective in engaging enemies. Can be installed by pressing "7" button. Achievements Medal Gallery File:Title-human-scenario.png|Logo JP HScen Poster.png|South Korea poster 40779_147595031925484_100000249657433_370737_6355054_n.jpg|Ditto Haevy_1280x1024.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Light_1280x1024.jpg|Ditto 100831 3 1024 768.jpg|China poster 120321164208_CSO_articleimage_600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Sgp hspp.jpg|Ditto bg_human.jpg|Ditto File:Iahgames_trooper_wallpaper.jpg|Ditto 549057 319587954770706 267580733304762 896930 2033740458 n.jpg|Ditto BG.jpg|Indonesia poster Indo.jpg|Ditto File:Indonesia_hs_bg.jpg|Ditto File:Human_scenario_poster_thailand.jpg|Thailand poster Counter-strike-online-wallpaper-09 163191-1920x1080.jpg|Wallpaper Freeze time music Survival music Pursuit and Boss music Trivia *You cannot pick up the dropped weapons from the Vanguard Company in the same way dead players hold their weapon even in death. *All maps in Human Scenario take place in the Middle East. *Although you can't see the kevlar in the HUD you can still buy/stock it. Kevlar prevents your crosshair from flinching due to being shot. *Before the latest update, players were able to upgrade their health and firepower just like in Zombie Scenario Modes. In addition, there were Supply Boxes that would be dropped randomly around the map without an indicator, allowing them to call in airstrikes after collecting 5 of them. The major update introduced the health regeneration and the directed bombing system, replacing the previous ones. *The health regeneration system is similar to Call of Duty. *Mosque map is unreleased in Singapore/Malaysia and Indonesia servers due to possible religious issue. *The Sentry Gun is ported directly from Half-Life with some modifications. *Due to the lack of demand, this mode has not been updated with any new storylines by Nexon compared to its Zombie Scenario counterpart. id: Human Scenario Category:Modes